Cristina Yang
675px|center Cristina Yang war eine Oberärztin der Herz-Thorax-Chirurgie im Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Kindheit und Studium Cristina Yang wurde in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, geboren und wuchs auch dort auf. Cristinas Mutter heiratete Cristinas Stiefvater. Als sie neun Jahre alt war, starb ihr leiblicher Vater bei einem Unfall. Cristina versuchte die Blutung ihres Vaters zu stoppen, indem sie mit den Händen fest auf die Wunde drückte. Seit diesem Moment wollte sie Chirurgin werden. Sie studierte an der renomierten Stanford University. Charakter Cristina ist eine sehr kluge und gute Chirurgin. Sie ist sehr fleißig und ehrgeizig, weswegen sie oft herzlos und kalt rüber kommt, da sie ihre Ziele verfolgt und dabei nicht sonderlich auf andere achtet. Auch wenn Cristina von außen oft hart und kalt wirkt, ist sie durchaus verletzlich und manchmal auch schwer zu knacken und dadurch stur. Cristina ist immer für ihre Freunde da und mit ihr wird es nie langweilig. Sie mag es nicht wenn man nicht ihrer Meinung ist und kann sehr böse erscheinen wenn man sie missversteht. Liebesleben und Karriere Cristina gehört genauso wie Meredith, George, Izzie und Alex in die Gruppe von Assistenzärzten, die Dr. Miranda Bailey zugeteilt wurde. Sie fügt sich schnell in den harten Alltag ein und freundet sich gleich mit Meredith an, die sie als ihre Ansprechpartnerin ansieht, an die sie sich bei Notfällen wenden kann. Allerdings lässt sie auch oft durchblicken, dass sie etwas neidisch auf Meredith ist, da sie glaubt, dass Meredith dank ihrer berühmten Mutter, Ellis Grey, einige Vorzüge genießt und es generell leichter hätte. Als sie mitbekommt, dass Meredith eine Affäre mit dem Oberarzt Dr. Derek Shepherd hat, fühlt sie sich in ihrer Meinung bestätigt. Doch auch Cristina und Dr. Preston Burke, der Leiter der Herzchirurgie, kommen sich immer näher, und so beginnt auch sie eine Affäre mit ihrem Chef. Als ihr Burke schließlich einen Heiratsantrag macht, nimmt sie diesen an, fühlt sich jedoch nicht wohl in der Rolle Unterwürfigen. Sie hasst die Zeremonien und Traditionen, die ihr aufgezwungen werden, so dass auch Burke kurz vor dem Beginn der Trauung erkennt, dass eine gemeinsame Beziehung keine Zukunft hat. Schlussendlich trennen sich Cristina und Burke. thumb|Cristina an ihrem Hochzeitstag mit Burke Nach der geplatzten Hochzeit verlässt Burke das Seattle Grace Hospital, und so wird folgedessen eine neue Leiterin für die Herzchirurgie eingestellt, Dr. Erica Hahn. Erica hält nicht viel von Cristina und so werden ihre Karriereambitionen stark gebremst. Erica macht Cristina das Leben schwer. Auch ihr brachliegendes Liebesleben macht Cristina seit Burkes Weggang zu schaffen. Sie gewinnt mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass es keine echten Männer mehr in ihrer Nähe gibt, doch dann tritt Dr. Owen Hunt in ihr Leben, dessen unkonventionelle Methoden und raue Schale Cristina beeindrucken. Sie spricht mit ihm über den Autounfall ihres Vaters, und wie sie nach dem Unfall ihre Hände auf die blutende Brust ihres Vaters gedrückt hat und spürte, wie sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Cristina stimmt es nicht traurig, als Erica Hahn das Seattle Grace wieder verlässt. Durch Zufall findet Cristina heraus, dass im Keller des Krankenhauses die Anfängerärzte Operationstechniken an sich selbst üben. Cristina fordert sie jedoch nur auf es zu unterlassen, und entschließt sich die Sache nicht ans Licht zu bringen. Bei einer der heimlichen Keller-OP's kommt Sadie Harris beinahe ums Leben. Als Lexie Grey, Merediths Halbschwester, im Übereifer verrät, dass Cristina von dem geheimen Tun der Jungärzte wusste, distanziert sich die geschockte Meredith vor Dr. Webber von Cristina, was die ehemals besten Freundinnen entzweit. Sie reden eine ganze Weile nicht miteinander und als Derek sie bittet, ihm bei den Vorbereitungen seines Heiratsantrags an Meredith zu helfen, lehnt sie ab. Als Meredith jedoch nach ihrer Anwesenheit bei der Hinrichtung von William Dunn schwer angeschlagen ist, springt Cristina über ihren Schatten und tröstet Meredith. Die beiden werden wieder beste Freundinnen. Izzie, die von ihrer schweren Krankheit erfährt, weihte zunächst Cristina ein, da sie sich sicher ist, dass sie am besten damit umgehen kann. Cristina macht sich tatsächlich schnell daran, Behandlungspläne für Izzie zu erstellen und Termine mit Spezialisten auszumachen, doch Izzie zeigt zunächst keine oder nur wenig Bereitschaft um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Da Cristina nicht tatenlos zusehen möchte, wie Izzie in ihrem Armen stirbt, weiht sie Alex und Dr. Bailey ein. Schlussendlich ist Izzie Cristina sehr dankbar, dass sie diese schwere Aufgabe für sie übernommen hatte, Izzies schlimmen Zustand öffentlich kund zu geben. Später bestimmt Izzie Cristina zu ihrer Brautjungfer bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Alex. Owen war früher Militärarzt im Irak, was Cristinas Beziehung mit ihm schwer belastet. Später findet Cristina heraus, dass Owen mit einer Frau namens Beth verlobt war und die Beziehung per Mail beendet hat. Seit er aus dem Irak zurückgekehrt ist und in Seattle arbeitet, hat Owen weder Beth noch seine Mutter darüber informiert. Er gesteht Cristina, dass er es nicht erträgt, wie ihn all seine Bekannten ansehen, seit er im Krieg war und sich deshalb bei Cristina wohler fühlt. Owen hat oft schwere Alpträume was Cristina schwer überfordert. Als Owen Cristina im Schlaf würgt und beinahe umbringt, trennt sie sich von ihm, da sie nicht mehr neben ihm schlafen will und auch nicht kann. Da Owen später in Behandlung ist, bittet er Cristina ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie ihn wirklich liebt und ist bereit, es noch einmal zu versuchen. In Staffel 7 heiraten Cristina und Owen. Sie kaufen sich später eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Als sie am Ende der 7.Staffel merkt, dass sie schwanger ist und Owen sagt, dass sie abtreiben wird, führt das zunächst zu einem großen Konflikt, da er sehr gerne ein Baby von ihr haben will. Als er aber dann merkt, wie sehr sie das belastet, versichert er ihr seine volle Unterstützung zu, egal welche Entscheidung sie trifft. Nachdem Cristina abgetrieben hat, reden sie und Owen nicht darüber. Im Laufe der Staffel 8 vermutet Cristina, dass Owen sie betrügt, da er oft spät oder gar nicht nach Hause kommt. Sie verdächtigt eine Krankenschwester mit Owen eine Affäre zu haben, was sich aber als falsch herausstellt, da diese schon vergeben ist. Dennoch gibt Owen später zu, sie betrogen zu haben. Die beiden bleiben daraufhin einen Tag zu Hause und diskutieren darüber. Am Ende von Staffel 10 verlässt sie das Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital und geht in die Schweiz, wo sie die Stelle von Burke übernimmt. Ross folgt ihr. Trivia * Cristina war die erste, die Derek "McDreamy" nannte. * Sie hatte eine Putzfrau, die aber schreiend weg lief. * Sie hatte keine Waschmaschine, deshalb kaufte sie immer neue Unterwäsche. * Bei Cristinas Operation wegen der Eileiterschwangerschaft wurde gesagt, dass sie 28 ist. * Ihre Blutgruppe ist AB+. * Cristina ist Legasthenikerin und schaffte es trotzdem ohne Probleme durchs College. * Sie ist Jüdin. * Sie hat einen Doktortitel in Biochemie. * Sie spricht sehr gut Französisch. * Als sie mit einem Drink verglichen wurde, nannte Mark sie einen billigen Fusel. Derek nannte sie Single Malt Scotch, wobei Owen ihm später zustimmte. * Ihr koreanischer Name ist Mi-Joo Oh. * Sie liebt Wein und Tequila. * Cristina tanzt gerne leicht bekleidet durch ihre und andere Wohnungen. * Jackson hat sie auf einer Party geküsst, sie wies den Kuss jedoch ab. * Cristina gewann die erste Solo-OP, durfte sie jedoch nicht durchführen. Es war das erste Mal, dass alle Oberärzte denselben Assistenzarzt gewählt haben. * Trinkt lieber den Kaffee aus dem Wagen vor dem Krankenhaus, als den aus der Cafeteria. * Ihre Fähigkeiten im Kochen sind sehr fragwürdig. * Hat zwei Ohrringe an ihrem rechten Ohr, aber nur einen am linken. * Sie und Owen haben kurz nach dem Amoklauf geheiratet und sich später scheiden lassen. * Ihr Vater starb als sie noch klein war bei einem Autounfall. Sie musste zusehen, wie ihr Vater vor ihr verblutete. Von da an wollte sie Chirurgin werden. * Sie hatte einen Onkel, der an Lungenkrebs gestorben ist. * Cristina hasst Musicals und telefonieren. * Sie ist die Patentante von Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres, Zola Grey Shepherd und Bailey Grey Shepherd. * Als sie Derek während des Amoklaufs operiert hat, wollte Jackson ein Gebet sprechen, doch Cristina sagte, ein Gebet sei jetzt völlig nutzlos. Stattdessen sagte sie Dereks Spruch "Ein wunderschöner Tag, um Leben zu retten". * Sie hat ihre Jungfräulichkeit mit 19 verloren. * Zog im Staffelfinale der 7. Staffel zu Meredith, da sie sich von Owen trennte. * Nachdem sie ihre Ausbildung am Seattle Grace beendet hat, ist sie sehr begehrt bei anderen Krankenhäusern und wird mehr umworben, als alle anderen. * Sie wohnt ab Staffel 9 mit Alex in Merediths altem Haus, obwohl Alex eigentlich keine Mitbewohner wollte. * Wie die anderen Assistenzärzte bekommt sie in Staffel 4 Anfänger zugeteilt. Da sie im ersten Jahr keine Zeit für das Lernen von Namen verschwendet, gibt sie ihnen Nummern: ** Nummer 1 ist ein unbekannter Afro-Amerikanischer Anfänger. ** Nummer 2 ist Steve Mostow. ** Nummer 3 ist Lexie. ** Nummer 4 ist Dani Mandvi. Sie wechselt jedoch in der Folge Der Domino-Effekt in Georges Team. ** Nummer 4,2 ist Ryan Spalding, der erst in der Folge Krieg und Frieden dazukommt. * Den neuen Anfängern in Staffel 9 gab sie Spitznamen. Sie sagt in der Folge Eine zweite Meinung, dass sie sie nach den 7 Zwergen benennen wird. Am Ende trägt allerdings nur Shane einen Namen der 7 Zwerge: ** Shane: Happy ** Heather: Mausi ** Jo: Pferdeschwanz oder Schmalzlocke ** Stephanie: Grumpie ** Leah: Perky * Cristina verlässt das Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital nach der 10. Staffel. * Die Großeltern ihres Stiefvaters starben in Auschwitz. * Cristina kann Motorrad fahren (zu sehen in Folge 2, Staffel 1). * Sie war zweimal schwanger. Das erste Kind (von Burke) wollte sie abtreiben, verlor es aber davor (Eileiterschwangerschaft) und das zweite (von Owen) hat sie abgetrieben. * Sie war für den Harper Avery-Award nominiert, gewann ihn aber nicht, obwohl sie die Beste war. Grund: Das Greys+Sloan Memorial Hospital wird von der Harper Avery Stiftung finanziell unterstützt. In den Regeln steht, dass der Gewinner des Arwards in keiner Verbindung mit der Stiftung stehen darf (Begründung von Catherine). Galerie iTunes 2012-02-15 21-01-17-48.jpg|Der Anfang von Christina und Burke iTunes 2012-02-15 21-04-43-59.jpg|Christina schläft mit Burke iTunes 2012-02-15 21-02-44-35.jpg|Christina merkt das sie von Burke schwanger ist 3x01 8.jpg|Christina bei der Willkommensfeier der neuen Anfänger 3x01 7.jpg|Christina zu Hause iTunes 2012-02-15 21-23-23-34.jpg|Christina als alte Oma iTunes 2012-02-19 10-58-11-19.jpg|Christina operiert ein Hühnchen ITunes 2012-02-19 11-08-00-89.jpg|Christina und Merdith fliehen vor Owen iTunes 2012-02-19 11-11-40-29.jpg|Owen macht Christina einen Antrag ITunes 2012-02-19 11-14-08-02.jpg|Christina und Owen heiraten en:Cristina_Yang Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen S1 Kategorie:Personen S2 Kategorie:Personen S3 Kategorie:Personen S4 Kategorie:Personen S5 Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:Verheiratet Kategorie:Personen S7 Kategorie:Ausbildung unter Bailey Kategorie:Jahrgang (1) Kategorie:Personen S8 Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Verlobt Kategorie:Liiert Kategorie:Liebschaften + Beziehungen Kategorie:Geschieden Kategorie:Oberarzt Kategorie:Kardiologie Kategorie:Personen S10 Kategorie:Fertiger Mediziner Kategorie:Familie der Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Verstorben